nueva aventura de enredados
by sirena11
Summary: Rapulzel y Eugene se han casado y ahora tienen dos pequeños hijos que al parecer encuentran un lugar del que nunca sus padres les habían hablado ¿los niños sabran la parte de la historia que no sabían?
1. Chapter 1

en un bosque se escucho una voz

esta es la historia de mi muerte

después otra voz entro a la esena

Eugene

es broma de hecho hoy celebro uno de los días mas felices de mi vida el nacimiento de mis 2 hijos rosa y Felipe - dijo Eugene

si y yo dijo que este es un momento muy espacial-dijo Rapulsel

los dos salían al balcón donde los esperaban los padres de Rapulsel . Eugene y Rapulsel iban a celebrar el nacimiento de sus hijos tal y como los celebraron el rey y la reina con Rapulsel , lansando 2 linternas flotantes al cielo.

La niña tenia el cabello rubio como su madre antes de que Eugene lo cortara para salvarla de la malva mujer que secuestro a Rapulsel de bebe y de ojos cafes y el niño lo tenia castaño y de ojos verdes.

7 AÑOS DESPUES

los niños ya eran mas agiles al igual que su padre y sabían pintar muy bien al igual que su madre

bien niños es hora de dormir-dijo Rapulsel

aaaaaaaaa-dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo

niños ya escucharon a su madre a dormir-dijo Eugene

los niños veian que no tenían opción y se fueron a dormir. Al dia siguiente ...

mama ¿como se conocieron mi padre y tu?-pregunto Felipe

ya les hemos contado la historia-dijo Rapulsel

no importa-dijo Felipe

esta bien les prometo que se las cuento antes de dormir-dijo Rapulsel

¿mama y por que yo tengo el pelo rubio si tu, mi papa y mi hermano lo tienen castaño?-pregunto Rosa

tal ves por que antes asi lo tenia tu madre-dijo Eugene

y por que ahora lo tiene castaño-dijo Rosa

por que antes de que yo naciera mi madre enfermo y tiempo atrás de una gota de sol nacio una hermosa flor dorada cuando la encontraron y se la dieron a mi madre para salvarla y por esa razón yo naci con el cabello dorado o rubio pero aquella flor tenia el poder de curar y sanar a los heridos y enfermos con un canto especial y mi cabello iradiaba luz cuando cantaba esa canción pero como lo tenia muy largo se tenia que cortar y al cortarlo se torno oscuro y perdió su poder-dijo Rapulsel

y cual era la canción-dijo Felipe

bueno se las puedo decir: flor que da fulgor con tu brillo fiel , mueve el tiempo atrás volviendo a lo que fue , cura enfermedad y el destino cruel , trae lo que perdi volviendo a lo que fue , a lo que fue-dijo Rapulsel

que linda canción-dijo Rosa

¿y solo había una flor magica?-dijo Felipe

asta donde se sabe si-dijo Eugene

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR...

hace mucho tiempo del cielo nacio una hermosa flor azul (como la dorada anteriormente) al igual de la otra flor esta también tenia el poder de curar y sanar a lo heridos con el canto espacian: flor que da fulgor con tu brillo fiel , mueve el tiempo atrás cura enfermedad , y el destino cruel , trae lo que perdi volviendo a lo que fue, a lo que fue. Solo que esta vez estaba ubicada en un lugar muy secreto que muy pocas personas sabían de ese lugar

(les sugiero que no seles olvide la flor)

COMO SEA VOLVIENDO AL REINO...

muy bien niños ya es suficiente de historias ahora a jugar - dijo Rapulsel

los niños salieron a jugar pero sin que lo supieran Max junto con Pascal los seguían para asegurarse de que estubieran bien.

los niños fueron al bosque y se encontraron con una pared de hojas (Max y Pascal aun los segian),crusaron la pared lo siguiente que vieron fue una torre inmensa.


	2. de nuevo la torre

capitulo 2: de nuevo la torre

guau-exclamaron los dos niños al ver la toore

genial una torre abandonada-dijo Rosa

si ¿por que estará esta torre aquí?-dijo Felipe

¿entramos?-dijo Felipe

si-dijo Rosa

Pascal había entrado antes para esconder el cabello de Rapulzel cuando Eugene lo corto ,con suerte para Pascal la mayor parte del cabello se había desintegrado y asi se le hiso mas fácil esconderlo después Pacal logro tener tiempo para salir de ahí para que los niños no lo vieran y no sospecharan nada ,volvió donde Max detrás de unos arbustos.

los niños estaban rodeando la torre para encontrar una entrada ,encontraron una puerta al entrar estaba todo oscuro y con vidrios rotos en el piso

guau-dijo Rosa-esto esta algo deñado o ¿será porque no hay luz aquí?

definitivamente no hay luz aquí-dijo Felipe siendo sarcástico

bueno hay que encontrar un encendedor o una lámpara o una vela-dijo Rosa

bueno esta bien pero ten cuidado no te vallas a caer o a cortarte con un vidrio-dijo Felipe

los dos niños estaban prácticamente a ciegas solo podían tentar las cosas que estaban a su algance

creo que encontré unas escaleras-dijo Rosa mientras escalaba con cuidado -si ven

ok pero hay que tener cuidado nos podemos caer-dijo Felipe

ok pero ven para aca-dijo Rosa

los dos subieron las escaleras con cuidado pero arriba también estaba oscuro

genial aquí tampoco hay luz-dijo Felipe

no no hay que ver si aquí si hay algo que nos permita ver-dijo Rosa

me conformo con una ventana-dijo Felipe

los dos volvieron a tentar todo lo que estaba a su alcance

guau creo que aquí hay una cama-dijo Rosa

y creo que aquí hay una cortina-dijo Felipe mientras jalaba la cortina

al fin algo de luz-dijo Rosa

si aleluya-dijo Felipe

y mira si es una cama-dijo Rosa

¿porque estará esto aquí?-dijo Felipe

pus aquí tubo que vivir alguien-dijo Rosa

¿pero quien?-dijo Felipe-y lo mas importante ¿ahun vivirá ese alguien aqui?

no , no creo todo aquí esta viejo y sucio-dijo Rosa

oye que te parece si aquí asemos una guarida-dijo Felipe

si, como un escondite secreto-dijo Rosa

¡esacto¡-dijo Felipe

pero primero deveriamos limpiar aquí ¿no te parece?-dijo Rosa

e creo que si-dijo Felipe

bueno luego asemos la guarida ahora hay que ir a casa antes de que nuestros padres nos hagan un cuestionario de donde estuvimos y que hisimos-diijo Rosa con tono sarcástico

los dos niños bajaron las escaleras asta yegar ala puerta

flor que da fulgor con tu brillo fiel...-cantaba Rosa

hay ¿ahora no vas a dejar de cantar esa canción?-dijo Felipe algo molesto

si y que tiene es pegajosa y bonita-dijo Rosa

no es molesto-dijo Felipe

a pus me vale ,...cura enfermedad y el destino cruel...-siguió con la canción

mientras Rosa cantaba ella y Felipe vieron una luz azul detrás de unos arbustos


End file.
